Crystal Lily
by Winterwing3000
Summary: [Oneshot] Does waitressing really get a girl dates? AxM


**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Crystal Lily, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Ack! Why did you make me do this? I should be at home, eating my double chocolate ice cream!" Misao complained to Kaoru as she took another tray of orders. 

Kaoru winked. "Well that's because it's Valentine's Day and I promised to hook you up with some hot hunk! So waitressing is the best way to find a date! Now go and get them, tiger!" the older girl imitated a growl.

Misao grumbled. "Waitressing my ass…," she plastered a fake smile on her lips. "Here's your order sir! Double latte no cream!"

"Hmm… how about you sit down and have a drink with me? You look kinda lonely…" the shaggy man said, giving her a suggestive wink.

She resisted a shuddered and declined sweetly. "No thank you. Have a nice Valentine's!"

"Now, now. I'm sure you're pretty lonely." He said once more, starting to look a bit peeved at getting rejected.

"Um… no. My boyfriend's uh…" Misao looked around rushed, "Right around that booth! So please, I need to get back to work now. Thank you very much." She scrambled out of that corner table as soon as his attention was diverted to an empty table.

As soon as she got back to the kitchen, Misao sighed in relief. Kaoru looked at her friend with mild interest. "So? How was it?"

"HORRIBLE! I don't think that I can go back out there again, it's like fighting a restless crowd of single men!" she complained, stripping off her apron and slipped into her comfy sneakers. "And I'm done for tonight, so have your fun time… with man hunting!" she said sarcastically, exiting through the back door.

The streets were the busiest at this time. Couples were out and love was in the air.

Too bad for her. Her luck was the most horrible at this time of year. Her lover, or secret lover was someone she had to admire from afar. He was too… godly to be touched by her sullied hands.

Well, maybe not really.

He was just someone who was unattainable and untouchable since he seems to be so distant from everyone! And he's so hot, mmhm…

Her mind started wandering as she walked down the street. That tall lean body, those sexy abs, that dark inky hair wit his bangs falling over his eyes. Ooh, his eyes. They were the sharpest and luring eyes she's ever seen in her life! But sadly, she's only seen him three times up close and every meeting, the color she thought they were was gray. But she swore that when she looked at him from afar, they were green.

A small pout came to her lips as she contemplated unsurely at the color of the eyes. Think about the eyes later, right now… she was. Uh… lost?

She mumbled under her breath, swears and other profanities which she picked up from everywhere around her. How could she even get lost? She lived here most of her life already and… Well, she's never been to this part of town.

It was all dinky and dark. Dogs could be heard in the alleys and cigarette smoke could be smelt at every lamppost. It was almost like the run down side of Tokyo suburbs… except much worse than what she's ever heard of.

A small trembled breath escaped her lips when she saw eyes peering at her from the dark paths. Goosebumps appeared on her skin and she started feeling paranoid. The shadows moved, footsteps following her, someone's deep breathing.

She looked back and bumped into someone in front of her, knocking her down to the ground. "Oof!" she rubbed her sore behind and glanced up at the person who she ran in to.

There were ice blue eyes starring down at her, unblinkingly. It took her a few moments to recognize the person. There was barely enough light for her to distinguish the tall figure with dark hair and steel eyes. "A-Aoshi!" she said, still on the ground.

"Misao…" he offered her a hand and pulled her up. Misao dusted herself off and said thanks.

Her heart was racing like mad and she swore that she'll have a blush on her cheeks if she continued to stare at him. "Um… what are you doing here?" she said politely.

"I could ask you the same." He said quirking a brow at her.

"Well, I kinda got lost. Not used to this part of town you know." She smiled sheepishly. "Can you help me a bit?"

Aoshi nodded, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder and steered her out of the dark rural area. Misao felt her whole body heat up at the light touch. They passed flickering lamppost after lamppost in silence.

Her eyes darted to him every now and then, getting a feeling that this was nothing but a dream and that she's really still at the diner, daydreaming in the bathroom. She was tempted to pinch herself, but stiffened when his hand slid down from her shoulder to her back. His feet stopped moving and so she followed, looking up from the ground.

They were at the street of her house. But how did he…? Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked up to thank him as she pushed that thought away. Eyes interlocked and Misao couldn't help but stare a few moments longer than intended. His eyes… they were so captivating. The aqua blue color drew her into his depths, those unfathomable depths.

"Is something the matter Misao?" Aoshi asked, inquiry in his eyes.

Misao 'meeped' and jumped back a step, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Ah, well, I just thought I uh… saw something. But it's nothing, nothing really!" _aside from the fact that you're the real thing standing in front of me…!_

They stood outside of the apartment building entrance, Misao shuffled her feet quietly, still peeved from being caught starring. "Uh, anyway… do you to come up for something to drink?" she said hopefully.

Aoshi dug his hand into his pocket and nodded. "Sure."

She smiled happily and opened the door, leading the way. Her inner self pumped her fist into the air, "Show that Kaoru! We can wheel in a guy without even trying!"

Misao giggled inwardly, a blush evident on her cheeks as she opened the door, letting Aoshi in first. "So, coffee or tea?" she asked as the door closed.

* * *

Groaning, Misao swatted at her blaring alarm clock on her nightstand. Memories of last night brought the blood rushing to her cheeks as she ducked underneath her blankets, a large silly grin plastered on her face. 

Giggling like mad, she cupped the small necklace, a crystal lily pendant strung on a silver chain. Just as she brought the empty cups back to the sink, Aoshi left abruptly and without a word. She came back to the living room, perplexed and found a small box with a note attached to it, addressed to her. When she opened it, she was shocked to find the necklace inside.

She'll be sure to invite him to coffee sometime soon.

**

* * *

AN:** blah… blah. No clue, I just wrote this. I'll go and… do something else now.


End file.
